Recueil de guide pour leçons La balançoire
by Maddy Hatter
Summary: Quand Duo décide de reprendre le temps perdu... Une autre fic co-écrite avec Madoka-chan ! ^____^
1. La balançoire

Titre : Recueil de guide pour leçons ~ Leçon #1 : La balançoire  
  
Auteuses : Mika (ndc_sherry@yahoo.fr) et Madoka (madoka234@caramail.com)  
  
Genre : Délire  
  
Disclaimer : Y en a marre de faire ce truc. Les personnages de cette histoire ne nous appartiennent pas, mais ce n'est pas faute d'envie.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------------------  
  
Guide #1 : La balançoire  
  
Le traité de paix avait été signé. Les cinq g-boys avaient décidé de vivre ensemble. Duo reprendre le temps perdu malgré le désaccord des trois impairs(1). Quatre, quant à lui, s'était laissé convaincre. Les cinq grands justiciers des colonies se retrouvèrent - pour certains, de force - dans un parc pour enfants. Duo les entraîna vers les balançoires.  
  
Tadam !  
  
Duo et Quatre éclatèrent de rire devant leurs réactions : Heero, Trowa et Wufei avaient haussé un sourcil, les yeux exorbités et la bouche qui s'était ouverte.  
  
Leçon #1 : Comment convaincre les autres  
  
-Alors, vous avez perdu la voix ?  
  
- MAXWELL !!! C'EST CONTRE MON HONNEUR, JAMAIS JE NE M'ABAISSERAI À FAIRE DE LA BALANÇOIRE !!!  
  
-Tu t'es souvent abaissé plus que ça durant certaines missions, non ?  
  
- MAXWELL, JE VAIS TE...  
  
-Quoi ? Tu as peur de faire de la balançoire ? Toi, Wufei Chang ? Le grand défenseur des colonies, le célèbre guerrier protecteur de la justice a peur d'une simple balançoire ?  
  
Il était piégé. Son orgueil ne lui permettait pas de reculer. Plus que deux maintenant... Quatre sourit à Trowa.  
  
- S'il te plaîîîîîîîîîîîîît !!! ^______^  
  
Plus qu'un seul.  
  
- Hee-chaaaaaaaaan...  
  
- Non.  
  
- S'il te plaîîîîîîîîîît...  
  
- Non.  
  
- Alors, tu avoues que c'est une mission impossible ?  
  
- Mission... impossible..?  
  
- Oui, c'est ce que je crois.  
  
- Hn. Mission... acceptée.  
  
/Trop facile à avoir ! ^__________^ /  
  
Leçon # 2 : Le mouvement des jambes  
  
-D'abord, on s'assoit.  
  
-On avait deviné, Maxwell.  
  
-Waaaah ! Ce que tu peux être intelligent des fois, Wuffy !  
  
-MAXWELL !! C'EST WUFEI !!! WU-FEI !!  
  
- Bon, ensuite, le mouvement des jambes. C'est simple. On les plie et déplie.  
  
Duo joignit le geste à la parole. Il commença à se balancer sous le regard des autres pilotes.  
  
- À vous, maintenant.  
  
Quatre en fit autant, sans difficulté. Il en avait déjà fait auparavant. Heero appliquait les consignes de l'américain. Il demeurait sur place en pliant et dépliant les jambes. Wufei se contentait d'observer.  
  
Leçon #3 : Se donner un élan  
  
- Hee-chan...  
  
- Hn.  
  
- Tu dois te donner un élan.  
  
- Hn..?  
  
- Comme ça.  
  
Duo descendit de sa balançoire pour pousser le japonais qui tomba au sol.  
  
- Duo...  
  
Il lança un regard-de-la-mort-qui-tue-la-vie-made-in-Heero-Yuy.  
  
- C'était pour t'aider, je voulais pas te pousser !  
  
- C'est ce que t'as fait.  
  
- Oui, mais c'était pas pour que tu tombes !! T'avais qu'à te tenir !!  
  
- Je vais me débrouiller.  
  
Duo se tourna alors vers Wufei qui n'avait pas encore bouger.  
  
-Qu'est-ce que tu attends, Wu-man ?  
  
- ...  
  
Décidé, Wufei s'élança rapidement vers l'avant, puis l'arrière. Ce qu'il le fit tomber vers l'arrière. Il se relevait quand...  
  
- MAXW...  
  
PAFFF !!!  
  
Il reçut la balançoire qui, dans son élan, lui revenait, en plein visage. Duo, voulant éviter la colère de Wufei, se retourna vers Trowa.  
  
- Tu attends après quoi, Tro-man ? C'est pas compliqué, c'est à peu près le même principe qu'un trapèze !  
  
Pour que le natté lui fiche la paix, le français s'était mis à côté de Quatre et se balança. Bientôt, ils prirent le même rythme. Ils se retrouvèrent côte à côte. Un des enfants qui les regardait étrangement depuis leur arrivée lança :  
  
- Regardez les amoureux !!!  
  
Quatre rougit violemment et cacha son visage dans ses mains, sans repenser au fait qu'il devait tenir les chaînes. L'arabe blond fit donc un vol plané qui se termina dans un des rosiers.  
  
Leçon #4 : Bien se tenir (2).  
  
- Quatre !!! Est-ce que ça va ? Rien de brisé ?  
  
- Seulement mon orgueil... et les épines me font un mal de chien.  
  
Wufei se releva enfin.  
  
- Tu m'as pas demander si ça allait, à moi !  
  
- Tu ne t'es jamais informé de ma santé. Quatre, lui, le fait tout le temps !  
  
- Tu te plains toujours quand ça va pas ! Pas besoin de m'informer !  
  
- WUFEEEEIIIII !!!  
  
- De toutes façons, je déteste la balançoire.  
  
Ce-disant, le chinois vint en aide au blondinet dans les rosiers. Par contre, Duo n'avait pas dit son dernier mot.  
  
- Donc, Chang, tu abandonnes ?  
  
- Abandonner ? JAMAIS !!!  
  
Et il retourna sur la balançoire. Heero, lui, descendit de la sienne, fâché de ne pas aller aussi haut que Duo.  
  
- Je dois y aller.  
  
- Pourquoi ?  
  
Sans s'arrêter, ni même se retourner, il lui répondit. L'américain allait trop haut : impossible pour lui de descendre.  
  
- Y a ... mon portable qui sonne.  
  
- Mais on est plus en guerre et ton portable n'est même pas ici !!!  
  
- Justement. J'hallucine. Je vais aller voir un médecin.  
  
- Reviens, Hee-chan !!  
  
- T'as aucun moyen de m'empêcher de partir.  
  
- Ah ? Tu crois ?  
  
- Non. Je suis sûr.  
  
Comme pour le contredire, une des chaussures de Duo glissa pour atterir sur la tête de l'ex-pilote de Wing. Trowa coupa le natté dans sa crise de fous rires.  
  
- Duo, on devrait peut-être y aller.  
  
- Pourquoi ?  
  
- Quatre se vide de son sang, Wufei a une belle prune dans le front et tu viens d'assommer Heero. Sans compter les enfants qui semblent attendre qu'on libère les balançoires.  
  
- Bon, d'accord, alors.  
  
L'américain sauta de sa balançoire. Grâce à l'élan de cette dernière, il arriva quelques mètres plus loin. Crâneur, l'ex-pilote du DeathScythe avertit les enfants de ne pas l'imiter puisque c'était dangereux.  
  
- C'est bien compris, les enfants ? Vous ne devez pas m'imiter : c'est...  
  
Il se retourna vers le français qui, comme lui précédemment, sauta, mais en faisant une superbe pirouette avant d'atterir ses pieds.  
  
-...dangereux.  
  
- Ne m'imitez pas, c'est encore plus dangereux.  
  
- Trowa. Avoue que t'as fait ça pour me voler mon moment de gloire.  
  
- J'avoue. On y va, maintenant.  
  
- Attends un peu, je veux essayer quelque chose d'abord.  
  
L'ex-pilote 02 retourna sur sa balançoire chérie et la fit tourner. Wufei, comprenant ce qu'il voulait faire, alla l'aider. Le chinoix fit tourner la balançoire jusqu'à ce que les chaînes ne laisse plus beaucoup de place à l'américain pour respirer.  
  
- Wufei, arrête, j'étouffe !  
  
- Très bien.  
  
Il lâcha les chaînes qui l'empêchait de tourner. La natte de Duo frappait les poteaux soutenant les balançoires dans un « schling » retentissant avant de fouetter Wufei (dans un « paf » retentissant).  
  
SCHLING SCHLING PAF !! SCHLING SCHLING PAF !!! SCHLING SCHLING PAF !!  
  
- AAAAAAAH !!!! MAXWELL, ARRÊTE-ÇA !!  
  
- Je peux paaaaaas !!! Éloigne-toi !!!!  
  
Devant l'ironie de la situation, Quatre, Trowa, ainsi que les enfants autour, éclatèrent de rire. Le méché (©tous droits réservés à Madoka & Mika) ramassa Heero, toujours inconscient, qui attirait l'attention et prit la direction de la maison, suivi des autres pilotes... et Duo quelques minutes plus tard.  
  
Arrivés à la maison, Duo se rendit (enfin) compte d'une chose.  
  
- J'ai oublié ma chaussure !!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------------------  
  
1- Heero, Trowa et Wufei. 2- L'inversement nom de la leçon et la chose à ne pas faire est voulu.  
  
Mika : Enfin fini !!  
  
Madoka : Tu te rends compte qu'on a fait un délire sur des balançoires ?  
  
Mika : Ouais ! ^_____^ On aurait pu faire pire... Ça risque d'arriver pour les autres leçons du recueil (si autres leçons, il y a!) Je sais pas, moi. Comment retrouver les clés de la moto ?  
  
Madoka : Je crois qu'il est bon de préciser qu'une grande partie de la fic est inspirée de fait vécus (pauvre Katou... ça a l'air à faire mal, une balançoire sur la tête !! Mika : MAIS C'ÉTAIT PAS MA FAUTE !!! ... vengeance pour la bûche. lol). Et oui, on délire pas juste en écrivant des fics !  
  
Mika : On délire tout court. -_-;;; On a passé LA JOURNÉE PRESQUE ENTIÈRE sur l'écriture de cette fic ! Faut aussi dire qu'il a fallu préparer les repas, manger, endurer ta mouche, on s'est levé à midi, on a dévier de sujet, on parlait des autres leçons et tout... détail... Et qui a encore tout écrit à la main et qui transcrira la fic sur son pc, selon toi ? ¬_¬  
  
Madoka : (ignore la remarque) Bien, envoyez-nous une petite review, ça va peut-être nous incité à écrire les autres ! 


	2. La bicyclette

Titre : Recueil - La bicyclette  
  
Auteur : Madoka & Mika  
  
Source : Gundam Wing.  
  
Genre : Vous nous connaissez pas encore ? Ben voyons, c'est encore une death ! ¬_¬ . Mais non voyons, c'est un gros délire -_-;  
  
Disclamer : 1-Les personnages de cette histoire ne nous appartiennent pas, mais ce n'est pas faute d'envie.  
  
2-Toutes ressemblances avec des personnes vivantes ou décédées est volontaire. Ceci vient d'une conversation à partir de faits vécus par les auteures avec dramatisation grave.  
  
Email : ndc_sherry@yahoo.com & madoka234@hotmail.com  
  
Guide #2 : La bicyclette  
  
Après l'aventure désastreuse de la balançoire, les quatre ex-pilotes eurent encore à supporter un nouveau caprice de Duo : il voulait apprendre comment faire de la bicyclette.  
  
- Les mecs !! J'ai une nouvelle idée !  
  
Sans prendre la peine de le regarder, Wufei lui lança d'un ton bourru :  
  
-C'est non, Maxwell.  
  
-Ah, t'es pas drôle Wufei ! Tu vas peut-être apprécié !  
  
-Ça me surprendrait. Sauf si tu as décidé de prendre des vacances prolongées seul.  
  
-J'préférais que vous me montriez comment faire de la bicyclette !  
  
Gros silence. Clignement d'yeux. Quatre fut le premier à se ressaisir.  
  
-D'où te viens cette idée ?  
  
-Ben... J'étais dehors, il fait beau et tout le monde fait du vélo...  
  
Heero, assis sur le sofa, lui jeta un regard assassin.  
  
-Pas tout le monde. J'en fais pas et j'ai pas que ça à faire moi !  
  
-Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu faisais au juste ? ... Parce que j'ai l'impression que tu fais juste regarder le mur depuis plus de deux heures.  
  
- ...  
  
L'américain se retourna vers leur aîné, bien décidé à apprendre le vélo pas plus tard qu'aujourd'hui. Trowa, confortablement installé sur le fauteuil, lisait.  
  
-Et toi, Tro ? Qu'est-ce que tu faisais ?  
  
-Je lisais.  
  
-Tu lisais quoi ?  
  
-Le livre d'hier.  
  
-Celui que tu lis depuis plus d'une semaine ?  
  
-Hn. Oui.  
  
-Tu l'avais pas fini y a environ une semaine ?  
  
-Hnnn. je lis entre les lignes ?  
  
-Mouais, ils disent tous ça.  
  
Avec un grand mouvement de tête complètement inutile, Duo fit face à l'arabe blond. Celui-ci eut un mouvement de recul et mit son esprit entier à la recherche d'échappatoire possible.  
  
-Quaaaaaatre ?  
  
-Euh. euh. je regarde les nuages. Regarde, celui-là, il ressemble à « No », non ?  
  
-J'trouve pas.  
  
Toujours avec ce même mouvement de tête, le Shinigami se retourna vers le dernier obstacle à son apprentissage.  
  
-Wuuuuuu. ?  
  
-C'est hors de question. Surtout que c'est fatiguant de monter les côtes.  
  
-PARESSEUX !!!!  
  
-Vu que personne ne fait rien de vraiment intéressant, on va faire du vélo !  
  
-J'vois pas pourquoi je t'écouterais.  
  
-Ben tu vois, j'pourrais être encore plus 'détestable' que je le suis.  
  
-C'est pas possible.  
  
-Tu paris ?  
  
Duo fit un grand sourire adressé aux autres jeunes hommes. Ce sourire remplaçait toute autre menace qui ait pu leur faire changer d'idée.  
  
-Non. Bon, d'accord. Mais où tu vas prendre tes vélos ?  
  
Règle #1 : Avoir un vélo  
  
Duo sortit un journal venant de nulle part en pointant du doigt un petit article.  
  
-Regarde ! « Vente de garage, vélo à bas prix! »  
  
-T'avais prévu ton coup, hein ?  
  
L'américain sourit de toutes ses dents (1) en acquiesçant.  
  
Après avoir réussi à obtenir un rabais pour cinq vélos, Duo sorti rejoindre les autres qui observaient sa trouvaille. Wufei, non content de sa bicyclette, murmura avec colère :  
  
-Duo...  
  
L'interpellé lui fit un sourire des plus innocent en essayant de ne pas rire..  
  
-Ouiiiiiiiiiiihihi?  
  
-Qu'est ce que c'est au juste?  
  
Duo observa tour à tour Wufei et la bicyclette avant d'engager une joute verbale.  
  
-Ben...ton vélo  
  
-Il est jaune.  
  
-T'aime pas le jaune?  
  
-Il est fluorescent.  
  
-On te perdra pas de vue.  
  
-Il a pas de frein.  
  
-Tu traîneras pas.  
  
-Les vitesses ne marchent pas.  
  
-Tu pédalera plus vite, ça va te faire faire de l'exercice.  
  
-Combien il t'a coûter?  
  
-Gratuit avec les autres vélo.  
  
-Pourquoi c'est moi qui l'a?  
  
-Parce que tu ne voulais pas faire de vélo.  
  
-Je veux encore moins en faire avec ce. truc.  
  
-T'as qu'a rester à la maison et faire tout le ménage alors.  
  
-...La honte d'être vu avec ça et faire le travail d'une onna est presque la même.  
  
-Les deux sont contre mon honneur de guerrier.  
  
-Mais je vais pas te lâcher pour les deux prochains mois si tu viens pas.  
  
-.... _  
  
-Tu vas voir ça va être drôle.  
  
-Ça me surprendrais.  
  
-Mais oui regarde.  
  
Il pointait du doigt quelques enfants faisait du vélo plus loin.  
  
-Les enfants ont l'air de bien s'amuser là-bas !  
  
Wufei répliqua d'un ton cinglant :  
  
-Ils rient du garçon qui est tombé de son vélo.  
  
Ce à quoi, Duo répondit :  
  
-Mais noooooon !  
  
-Mais oui, il a le genou en sang. Ça devait être la première fois qu'il en faisait. Un peu comme toi, Maxwell.  
  
-Est-ce que tu insinue que je vais tomber bêtement?  
  
-Ça va peut-être être amusant finalement.  
  
-T'es pas drôle...  
  
Après quelques vérifications, les cinq G-boys suivirent le parcours proposé par Duo. Wufei restait derrière, ayant de la difficulté à suivre les autres.  
  
-Alors Wu?  
  
-Qu'est ce que tu me veux Maxwell?  
  
-Est ce que j'étais supposé tomber bêtement?  
  
-T'as failli.  
  
-Justement, j'ai seulement failli  
  
-...  
  
-Tu vas être content Fei-fei! Y'a une côte à monter tout droit!  
  
-...  
  
Règle #2 : Les freins doivent fonctionner...  
  
Heero, Duo, Trowa et Quatre montaient l'obstacle pendant que le chinois s'efforçait à avancée. Dans le milieu de celle-ci un bruit pas très rassurant se fit entendre. L'ex-pilote 05 commença à ralentir pour finalement partir à reculons.  
  
-AAAAAAARRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Après plusieurs acrobaties presque digne de Trowa, le chinois arriva en bas et eu la honte de remonter à pied traînant son vélo à côté de lui .  
  
-Qu'est ce qui c'est passer au juste?  
  
-La chaîne a lâchée...  
  
-Je voulais dire, pourquoi t'as attendu d'être en bas pour mettre les pied au sol ?  
  
-Je pouvais pas m'arrêter. ¬_¬  
  
-Pourquoi?  
  
-Y'A PAS DE FREIN!!!!!!!  
  
-Des excuses, des excuses.  
  
-Grrrrrrrrrrr.........  
  
-On continu. On arrive en campagne. Ça va être plus tranquille...et moins dangereux.  
  
-ARRETE DE TE MOQUER!!!!!!!!  
  
Heero, en avant marre de leurs batailles verbales, cria presque :  
  
-Arrêtez tous les deux, on continue !  
  
Suivant les ordres de Heero, tous se remirent en route. Mais bien sur le fait de pédaler n'empêchait pas Duo de parler, parler et parler. Wufei en avait mal à la tête. Il décida donc de semer l'américain comme il le pouvait. Au lieu de le poursuivre, l'ex-pilote 02 se mit à crier pour se faire entendre du chinois. Heero se retourna vers le natté qui souriait comme un dingue.  
  
Règle #3 : Regarder où l'on roule.  
  
- Duo, arrête un peu, j'en ai marre de t'entendre!!!  
  
À ce moment, la roue de Heero dérapa dans quelque chose d'inconnu. Frôlant un arbre, il réussit tant bien que mal à retrouver son équilibre avant de se ramasser par terre.  
  
-Quelqu'un peut me dire dans quoi est-ce que j'ai roulé?  
  
Quatre, mettant le pied au sol avant de marcher jusqu'à la 'chose', examina la substance inconnue un peu avant de lever un sourcil. Incrédule, il la prit dans sa main. Avant de dire, sur un ton de totale incompréhension :  
  
-Heu...c'est une patate. (2)  
  
-...pardon?  
  
Quatre répéta. Tous le regardaient comme s'il était fou.  
  
-Y'a une patate dans la rue.  
  
Trowa brisa son mutisme pour énoncer la question que tout le monde se posait.  
  
-Qu'est ce que ça fait là?  
  
-J'en sais rien, moi !  
  
Comme si le fait de changer quelque peu la question allait pouvoir donner une réponse, Wufei demanda :  
  
-Comment elle est arrivé là?  
  
L'attention du natté fut attiré par un camion de patate qui se rapprochait. La roue de celui-ci rencontra un trou dans l'asphalte ce qui fit tomber une nouveau légume sur la tête du chinois.(3) Duo, comme les autres, comprit donc.  
  
-Pour répondre à ta question, grâce à ma logique et mon intelligence très développées, je dirait qu'elle vient du même endroit que celle-là.  
  
Pour toutes réponses, le natté vit Wufei plisser des yeux essayant de faire un regard de la mort, mais ayant les deux bras sur sa tête, pour calmer la douleur causée par la pomme de terre, il ressemblait plus d'un singe qu'autre chose.  
  
-Qu'est ce qui te fais rire?  
  
-Rien, rien du tout  
  
-Ben, arrête de rire alors !!!  
  
Trowa, exaspéré - mais sans vraiment le démontrer - regarda sa montre.  
  
-On devrais peut-être revenir sur nos pas  
  
-Oui, c'est vrai.  
  
Étant déjà bien avancés, ils décidèrent de faire le chemin en sens inverse. Duo se retrouva en dernier, il ne pouvait pas se faire entendre sans crier et commençait à en avoir marre.  
  
-Wuuuuuu??? On fait la course?  
  
-Tu rigoles? C 'est impossible avec le vélo que tu m'as trouver !!  
  
-Ben, je vais gagner alors!  
  
Dépassant Wufei, le natté roula dans une flaque d'eau, aspergeant ainsi le chinois d'eau et de boue.  
  
-Ha zut! Le bas de mon pantalon est trempé maintenant!  
  
-MAXWELL!!!!!!!  
  
-Oups... c'est très joli de la boue sur ta tunique blanche, ça fait différent.  
  
-Tu le fais exprès aujourd'hui ou quoi? Je croyais que tu devais être détestable seulement si je refusais de venir !!  
  
-Heu...je crois que je vais continuer moi!  
  
Essayant de changer de sujet. le natté accéléra jusqu'à être en tête du groupe. Voulant démontrer son talent d'équilibriste, il lâcha les bras du guidon et les mit au-dessus de sa tête.  
  
-Regardez!!! Je vous avais dit que j'apprenais vite!  
  
Quatre, qui lâcha son amour du regard une seconde, le regarda.  
  
-Duo, regarde devant toi!  
  
-Hein?  
  
Une branche d'arbre qui était dans le chemin frappa l'ex-pilote 02 de plein fouet, le faisant tomber au sol.  
  
-Duo, est-ce que ça va?  
  
-Ouais, ça va, Quatre. Wu... arrête de rigoler !!  
  
-T'as la trace de la branche dans la figure!  
  
D'un ton cinglant, l'américain rétorqua :  
  
-Et toi, tu ressembles à un dalmatien avec ta tunique blanche à pois de boue.  
  
-C'est de ta faute, tu vas me payer le nettoyeur!  
  
-Pourquoi t'es pas capable de te servir d'une laveuse? T'es pas assez intelligent pour ça?  
  
-Ferme-là, Maxwell!  
  
-Moi aussi, je t'aime, Wufy chéri!  
  
Ils continuèrent leur chemin avant d'arriver à la côte qui rappelait tant de bons souvenirs à Wufei. Heureusement pour lui cette fois, il devait la descendre. Les autres l'obligèrent à passer devant pour éviter qu'il ne rentre dans quelqu'un dès qu'il serait en bas puisqu'il n'avait pas de frein et que l'espace était étroit.  
  
Règle #4 :Faire attention à toute possibilité d'attaque.  
  
À peine avaient- ils commencer la descente que quelque chose de noir volant dans le ciel attira l'attention de Quatre. Cette chose se rapprochait dangereusement et semblait avoir de longues antennes sur la tête. Remarquant qu'un barbeau à antenne(5) se rapprochait de lui, il tenta de le contourner mais, ayant oublié qu'il n'avait pas d'espace, il continua sa route dans le fossé.(4)  
  
-Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Heero qui était derrière remarqua immédiatement ce qui avait fait dériver Quatre. Voyant que l'ennemi se rapprochait maintenant de lui ,il dégaina un revolver venu de nul part - on ne change pas le Perfect Soldier - pour finalement tirer sur l'intrus qui explosa en laissant, bien sûr, quelques morceaux dans la figure de soldat parfait.  
  
Suite au cri de Quatre, Duo se retourna pour voir son ami se diriger vers le fossé. Quelques secondes plus tard, il entendit un coup de feu et sa roue arrière explosa, ce qui le força à rejoindre le blond.  
  
-HAAAAAA!!!!!  
  
-Duo? Est-ce que ça va?  
  
-Oui, mais mon vélo est bon pour la ferraille maintenant.  
  
-Le mien aussi, le guidon a pas suivi le reste du vélo, On voit que tu l'as eu pour pas cher... mais pourquoi t'es tomber?  
  
-Je sais pas trop et toi?  
  
-J'ai éviter la tentative aérienne d'attentat de l'ennemi envers ma personne  
  
-Hein?  
  
-Je me suis tasser pour éviter de recevoir en pleine face un barbeau.  
  
-Ha...bon, tout ça pour un barbeau...  
  
Le français et le chinois délaissèrent leurs vélos pour venir les aider.  
  
-Quatre, Duo tout va bien?  
  
-Ouais !  
  
-Qu'est ce qui c'est passer?  
  
-J'ai éviter la tentative d'attaque d'un barbeau...  
  
Trowa détourna la tête - difficilement - de son petit ange pour regarder Duo qui retenait avec misère un fou rire.  
  
-Et toi Maxwell?  
  
-J'en sais rien, j'ai peut être rouler sur quelque chose qui à percé ma roue. Mais c'est bizarre le pneu n'est pas déchiré mais percé des deux côté. Et je peux savoir c'est quoi le truc jaune que t'as dans le visage, Hee-chan?  
  
-J'ai vengé Quatre. J'ai tiré une balle sur le barbeau.  
  
-Eurk!!! Mais...c'est de ta faute alors si je suis tomber!  
  
-C'était un risque à prendre.  
  
-Ben pour te faire pardonner, tu vas t'arranger pour que je puisse revenir en vélo ! ¬¬  
  
-...  
  
-Aie! Tu sais Heero, je voulais que tu me prête ton vélo!  
  
-Tu avance en vélo là! Pourquoi tu te plains ?  
  
-Ben... y'a que je suis assis dans un panier à roue en métal pas très solide accroché derrière ton vélo.  
  
-Et...?  
  
-Pourquoi je suis là-dedans?  
  
-Parce qu'il y avait ça dans le fossé.  
  
-Ben... d'habitude c'est pour traîner des objet et la plupart des personnes, et sûrement celle qui possédait ce panier avant, y mettent des canettes vides  
  
-Qu'est ce qui te fais dire ça?  
  
-Ben...c'est tout collant...  
  
-Et?  
  
-Et ça fait mal quand tu roules dans les trous!  
  
-Et?  
  
-Arrête!!!  
  
-T'aimerais peut-être mieux être à la place de Quatre?  
  
-...Non, ça va  
  
Le natté se pencha pour voir le petit blond pédaler sur le vélo de Trowa qui, lui, tenait en équilibre, les pieds en l'air, les mains sur le guidon. Ils étaient de retour en ville depuis un moment.  
  
-Trowa...tout le monde nous regarde...  
  
-Comment ça?  
  
-Ben...j'imagine qu'ils ne sont pas très habitué à voir quelqu'un tenir en équilibre de la sorte sur une bicyclette.  
  
-Mais si je m'assoie sur le guidon mes jambes vont traîner dans la roue!  
  
Le blondinet soupira.  
  
-Oui je sais, mais t'es obligé de faire des acrobaties?  
  
-...c'est que je sais habitué de faire ça! Et de toutes façons, on ne connaît personne.  
  
-Je sais, mais c'est que quand tu bouges, tu...  
  
À ce moment, le Français fit un 360 avant de retomber sur ses mains, ce qui fit pivoter le guidon jusque dans la clôture de leur voisine qui ne résista pas au choc.  
  
-...m'empêche d'aller droit...  
  
-Désolé...  
  
-Quatre, Trowa ! Vite sortez de là! La voisine vous a pas encore vu mais elle arrive!  
  
Aussi vite que l'éclair, ils se levèrent, prirent le vélo et s'enfuirent se cacher derrière la maison avec les autres pilotes.  
  
-Maxwell...la prochaine idée que tu as rappelle moi que je préfère t'endurer durant 2 mois que de la vivre !  
  
-Mais pour une fois je t'ai vu rire!  
  
Le chinois roula les yeux.  
  
-Ouais, de toi dans le fossé.  
  
-...c'est vrai, la prochaine fois rappelle moi que mes idée ne sont pas si géniales parfois...  
  
-Mais... je te le dis toujours!!!  
  
-Détail ! je t'écoute pas dans ce temps là de toute façon!  
  
-...  
  
-Bon...quelqu'un veut m'aider à faire un gâteau avec la vieille boite de thon?  
  
Owari  
  
1-Mika : Comment il fait pour montrer ses molaires ?  
  
Madoka : En étirant sa bouche avec ses deux index.  
  
Mika : Hein ?  
  
Madoka : Ben vi, regarde. ^______________^  
  
2-Mika :Une patate? O.o  
  
Madoka : Ben oui, t'as jamais roulé dans une patate?  
  
Mika :Bien sur que non, toi oui peut-être?  
  
Madoka :Mais oui! ^___^  
  
Mika :T'as l'air fière en plus. ¬¬;  
  
3-Mika :Tu ne les reçois pas sur la tête j'espère.  
  
Madoka :Mais non, je les voie venir.  
  
4-Madoka :Et deux fait vécu!  
  
Mika :Tu t'es tiré dans le fossé pour éviter un barbeau?  
  
Madoka :Heu...non j'ai pas réussi à l'éviter, c'est que c'est pas facile en descendant une côte quand t'as pas la place pour l'éviter.  
  
Mika :Je compatie.  
  
Madoka :Tu me niaise? J'allais chez vous ce jour là et quand je te l'ai dit tu l'as trouvé très drôle.  
  
Mika :... détail ?  
  
5-Mika: Pour ceux qui l'ignoraient, les barbeaux à antennes sont des gros insectes noirs dégoûtants avec de grandes antennes... On les voit venir de loin ¬¬; mais on dirait qu'ils viennent toujours se poser sur nous !!  
  
Madoka : Reviewwwwwww please !! 


End file.
